


Little Changes

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor attempts at humor, Scorbus, kind of sappy, lots of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: A series of fluffy one-shots from Albus' and Scorpius' seventh year at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in an empty compartment and watching the students passing behind the window of the entrance, Albus was tapping his fingers against his leg nervously, as he waited for Scorpius to come. It was almost time for the Hogwarts Express to departure and he was getting anxious. He hadn't seen Scorpius nor Scorpius' father on the platform and tons of different scenarios about what might have caused the very unusual delay rushed through his head involuntarily. 

Just as he was about to go and check the platform for the nth time in the last ten minutes, the doors to the compartment opened and the tall, blond boy stepped in.

"Hi Al." He greeted, the usual joyous aura around him. "Sorry you had to wait, dad's had some troubles with parking; you know, typical muggle stuff," he explained in a light tone, turning his back to Al to put his luggage on the opposite shelf.

"Hi Scorpius..." Al trailed off, as he took in the sight of his friend.

Scorpius turned back to Al and froze, his cheerful expression melting away into a slight confusion at the look the brunette was giving him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He touched his face and run his hand through his hair, causing Al to huff a chuckle.

"Glasses?..." the brunette said in a half-question, half-statement tone.

"Oh, yeah." Scorpius beamed at him, adjusting the new addition to his look, but then frowned again as Al's slightly dazed expression didn't change. "Do I look weird or something? You don't like it?"

Al shook his head hastily, as though shaking off his amazement.

"No! No, Scor, you look... wow. Just, wow." He stood up, almost unaware of the move, cause he simply couldn't help the urge to take a closer look at Scorpius' face that might now be just slightly flushed as the blond smiled sheepishly at him.

"Is it good or bad kind of wow?"

"Of course good! You look awesome! I love your new glasses! And you. In the glasses. I mean, you already looked great _without_ glasses, but now... Wow. It's like a whole new level of great!" If the compliment wasn't enough, Al's face was now a pure image of admiration as he drank in the sight of the now furiously blushing boy in front of him.

"Oh." Scorpius looked at least like he was surprised at the compliment, as though he couldn't believe that someone might actually think that he looked so good. "Thank you." He adjusted his glasses pushing it back up the bridge of his nose, apparently developing his new nervous gesture. Al immediately thought it was quite cute.

"You look even smarter than before; like actual mega-super-brainman," he frowned at his own words, "or something. But, seriously, fucking hell, Scorpius, girls are gonna be _swooning_ over you now!"

Scorpius chuckled at the all too familiar playful smirk on the brunette's face.

"Well, if that's _actually_ gonna be the case, I guess I could get used to that. At least then they wouldn't be scowling whenever they see me. But I don't really care about girls."

"Really." Albus' smirk gained a slight mockery to it.

"Yeah, I already have someone very special to care about."

"Do you." Al arched his brows, once again playing the game of finding the blue flecks in the oceans of grey that were the blond's eyes. He loved this game.

"Mhm. There's this boy, you know..." Scorpius said, his posture nonchalant, though the playful glint in his eyes matched Albus' smirk.

" _A boy_? A handsome one?" Al feigned curiosity, deciding to play along.

"Oh yes. Gorgeous, actually."

Al felt his heart swell a bit at the statement.

"Do I know him?" he asked casually.

"Certainly better than I do." Scorpius' lips twitched; although he didn't want to put on a smile, his eyes and voice spoke for themselves.

"Is he smart?"

"Hmm, not as much as me, perhaps..." The blond chuckled, seeing Al raising his brow at him again, "but smart enough."

"Enough to get you for a boyfriend." Al stepped closer to him, leaving very little space between their noses.

"Yeah." Scorpius' grey eyes flickered between Al's own.

"And he's a very happy one..." A hint of question adorned the sentence.

"Hmm, probably... But you'd have to ask him about this himself," Scorpius murmured, tracing Al's jaw with his fingers, his eyes flickering to the plump lips briefly.

"Oh, I think he's indeed very happy," the brunette said breathily, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck, entwining his fingers on its back.

"Is he?" Scorpius gave a warm half-grin, letting his hands rest on Al's hips.

"Mhm..." Slowly, Al's hands found their way into the soft, blond hair. Scorpius' eyelids fluttered at the gentle touch. " _Extremely happy_ ," Al purred, tilting his head a bit and parting his lips. Their breaths mingled for a second, before Scorpius decided to close the gap between them.

They sighed into the kiss- long and lazy, a welcome back of their mouth- revelling in the exquisite feeling neither realised they've missed so much.

Soon, hungry for more, Al pressed his head against Scorpius', pulling and sucking on his lip in an almost predatory manner, eliciting a breathy moan from the blond. One of Al's hands slid down and Scorpius gasped into the kiss as he felt the possessive hand kneading his buttcheek.

"Mmmh, careful, love. Someone might come in..."

"And I wouldn't care. You're too hot," Al almost groaned, pressing Scorpius' body to his own.

Scorpius moaned softly; he secretly loved when Al was taking a dominant position.

"Impatient as always, aren't you?" he purred lowly, happily letting his boyfriend massage his butt.

"Some things never change," the brunette breathed, smiling against the blond's lips.

"You don't even wanna wait till we'll be in our dorms? Would be much more comfortable there..."

"With you, I could do it anywhere..." he said in that husky tone Scorpius could listen to all day, though he did slow down a bit and stopped caressing the blond's arse, apparently sobering from his desire-induced haze. "Besides, I don't wanna wait. I've waited two weeks, Scorpius. Two. bloody. weeks. _Without you_. Do you even realise how infuriatingly boring they were?" he groaned, resting his forehead against Scorpius', gazing into the stormy grey eyes he could never get enough of.

"Infuriatingly..." the blond snorted softly, but settled onto more serious attitude when he saw the not so amused look his boyfriend gave him. "I kept sending you letters though." He pointed out, stepping back a bit as the train suddenly moved. He sat down on one of the seats, motioning for Al to seat on his lap, placing his hands at the boy's hips as the brunette obeyed.

"And I kept writing back." Al added unnecessarily. "And thank Merlin for that. But still. Having a letter is not the same as having you. I couldn't touch you... see you..." he run a hand through the blond's hair, brushing them off his face, playing a bit with the soft strands in the process, "in real life, not just on a picture."

"But the pictures were nice too, weren't they?" Scorpius leaned his head back a bit, now watching the brunette with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh yes, they were. Any picture with you would be at least nice," Al smiled dreamily.

"I rather mean the landscapes, you know," Scorpius deadpanned.

"Oh. Yeah, those were nice too," the brunette said casually.

"I found some lovely sceneries to make them. Some of them even showed a couple of those old muggle castles you kept telling me you'd like to visit someday. I thought you'd enjoy them. Did you even look at something that wasn't me on those pics?" the blond tinted his head forward, now fixing the boy in his arms with more serious gaze that looked like a mix of amusement and exasperation.

"Sure. Very lovely castles," Al muttered, staring at him with an innocent look.

Scorpius sighed heavily, though the effect was ruined by the hint of amused smile that crept into his face.

"You wouldn't even notice if I didn't point them out to you in the letters, would you." That wasn't a question; he knew his boyfriend too well.

"Well..."

"Al, you really should find some hobbys." Scorpius shook his head, gazing at the brunette intently.

"I do have hobbys!" Al pouted, the expression making him look like a grumpy child.

Scorpius' lips twitched.

"Sleeping and eating don't count."

Albus stared at him for a few seconds with a blank expression.

"I still do have hobbys," he stated, frowning slightly, as though unsure of his own words. 

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow at him.

"For example?"

"Spending time with you..." Al stroked the blond's hair idly.

"I'd say it's rather your passion."

"But also a hobby."

Scorpius laughed warmly.

"Oh Al, honestly, it's kinda pathetic. Extremely sweet! Really. But still, _kinda_ ," Scorpius squinted to stress the word, "pathetic."

The bored expression matched Al's glummy tone when he sighed shallowly and said, "At least I have an honest boyfriend."

"That's one of the virtues I come with, yes," Scorpius said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Speaking of those..." The smirk returned on Al's face as if someone put it there back with a spell.

"Al, you really can't stop-"

Scorpius didn't get to finish his sentence though, because right then Al leaned in, pressing his lips to Scorpius', pushing Scorpius into his seat with the force of the kiss.

"I missed you so much," he breathed between hungry kisses, cupping Scorpius' face in his hands as he pressed his body into him, kissing him like he needed this to live, the blond's arms encircling his waist and pressing them together even more.

"I missed you too," Scorpius panted, letting himself drown in the heat of Al's mouth.

The soft sounds they made mixed with the noise of raindrops that started crashing against the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I wrote this a couple of days ago and then I thought I could make a little series of one-shots telling the boys' "adventures" during their seventh year. I've no idea how it'll go, as I usually don't write anything, well, bigger, but I thought 'why not to give it a go'? So yeah, here I am, starting something more... serious, I guess? I hope I won't screw this up. And, of course, that you'll enjoy it. I have the next two one-shots already almost finished, but I have to work on the descriptions a bit yet.  
> Anyways... Let me know what you think about it so far! :) It will be rather pure fluff, and some smut too (I just like it too much...). I'm rather not a very self-confident person when it comes to writing, but I hope it's not gonna be too bad. :P
> 
> PS: English wasn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes or awkward wording (and being my own beta is quite difficult, btw. Just saying).


	2. Chapter 2

As the train rushed above endless forests, the loud crashing of raindrops on the window now being the main sound in the compartment, the two Slytherins were silently relishing in the mere presence of each other.

Al was stretched out comfortably on the seats, his head resting on Scorpius' lap, his heavy eyes closed and a content smile painted on his face by the blond's fingers that were playing with Al's hair, massaging his scalp ocassionally and making it really hard for Al not to drift off to his personal heaven as he bathed, drowning gradually, in the bliss of the feeling of his boyfriend's loving touch, while his nostrils were being caressed by the sweet, mellow scent of grass, chocolate and something else, something warm and home-like that Al could never quite define- the mix that he will always associate with Scorpius.

Those were the moments when he really felt like he didn't need anything but Scorpius in his life.

As a few more blissful minutes have passed, he decided that falling asleep now wouldn't make him happy later, when he would need to break off his sleep to change into his robes and get to the castle (though the prospect of having a solid meal made his stomach squirm excitedly), so he yawned deeply and stretched a bit, preparing to open his eyes.

God, but the seats were so soft and comfortable, and Scorpius' lap was such a nice pillow, and his fingers were pure magic, and all this was just too good for Al to voluntarily stop it.

However, as he finally opened his eyes, he immediately thought it was not a bad idea at all cause the sight of Scorpius' happy, relaxed face was something he would do probably anything to be able to see as much as possible. The blond's eyes were watching him with this amazing warmth that always made Albus feel like the most important person in the world, and they were sparkling behind his glasses - two gorgeous, silvery-blue crystals - as Scorpius smiled softly at him; and his smile was like a spell that immediately made Al reciprocate the gesture.

"Hmm... Something new at home?" the brunette asked casually, once again admiring how impossibly good his boyfriend looked in his new glasses.

Now, that they took their time to make up for the last two weeks of not seeing each other, they had more time and mind to actually talk.

"Not really." Scorpius tilted his head to the side, resting it lazily against the wall.

As they kept writing to each other there wasn't much news to share.

"Oh, I just remembered; you have greetings from my father," he said, wrapping a strand of Al's soft hair around one of his long, slender fingers. He loved how they curled when he did that, making the usual artistic mess on Al's head even more messy.

"Oh. That's nice."

"Yeah; he told me to tell you that those two weeks we spent in Bulgaria together were exceptionally lovely, thanks to you. I know he'd told you this already, but he said that he thought you didn't believe he was being serious, so."

Al huffed a chuckle, memories of his summer trip to Bulgaria with Scorpius and his father now flowing through his mind.

"Well, it's kind of... hard to believe that, considering all the troubles I caused you two."

Scorpius shrugged lightly.

"You'll find it funny- well, in fact, I do too- but dad said that was what he liked the most out of the whole trip. You know, our trips are kind of... always the same, and with you it was so different and entertaining... and a lot more complicated than usual, that's true, but still lots of fun, so overall... Well, he said you're welcomed to join us on the next holiday. If you'd want to, of course."

"Oh sure, I'd love to!" Al beamed at his boyfriend as he lifted himself up and shifted so that he was sitting next to him. "It was lots of fun, indeed. Only, I kept worrying about the whole commotion I'd done... uhm... but if you say it was okay..." He winced nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it was definitely _okay_ ," Scorpius chuckled at him. "Doesn't mean you don't need to learn a few things though." He added, flicking Al on the nose affectionately. "But the next time you could take your family with you. Well, at least, your parents and siblings; dad doesn't like to have too many people on his head." He frowned, as though the fact suddenly surprised him.

"Sure." Al grinned, already feeling ecstatic; he would actually love his family to go with them, at least once. "Mum and dad will certainly be happy to go. They even told me once that, in case, they would gladly go somewhere else than England with us." He paused for a second to let himself relish in the fact that his and Scorpius' family were now on good terms.

They had spent the last few Christmases together and Albus could hardly believe that it was possible for family gatherings to actually make him so happy- but because this families' union meant that he got to spent even more time with Scorpius, it wasn't surprising at all- nor for him or anyone else.

"Yeah..." he sighed, coming down to earth. "And I bet Lily will be thrilled." He grinned at the blond, knowing how fond of his little sister his boyfriend grew. But then, his face fell. "I'm not sure about James, though. You know, he's doing his auror training now and might not be able to go with us... But we'll see about that."

He leaned against Scorpius' side and the blond wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him even closer, his head leaning against Al's that had rested on his shoulder.

"So he actually ended up on auror's path?" Scorpius sounded surprised at the news. "How is he, by the way?"

"Full of himself, as always." Al smiled somewhat sadly, his voice tinted with seriousness now. "Since he's started this training, he's rarely been home during the summer."

"Huh. And everyone would think he'd go for Quidditch."

Scorpius had been at Potter's a few times already and had had a couple of lazy chats with his boyfriend's older brother who seemed to be always talking about Quidditch and his dream career as a Seeker of Puddlemere United. As Scorpius played Quidditch too- using his extraordinary skills with quaffle to help the Slytherin Quidditch team keep the high score on the Hogwarts ranking- he didn't mind that his chatts with James had been pretty much monotopic.

"Yeah... He has actually... grown up during this last year. A lot. It's nice, though a bit weird. I guess I'm just not used to him being, well, actually mature. And honestly, I'm glad that he hadn't lost his typical James traits. I couldn't imagine him without... you know, his James-iness," he said, staring off into space, stroking the other boy's thigh absentmindedly.

"Well, you know how it is. People change, but there are things that always stay the same," Scorpius stated, his voice light.

Al lifted his head from Scorpius' shoulder to look at him.

"Al?" the blond asked unsurely, seeing the hint of sadness in the other boy's eyes.

"You look very prefect-like in these glasses, you know? They'll suit your new role." The brunette smiled, something wistful shadowing his expression.

"Yeah..." Scorpius chewed on his lip thoughtfully. Suddenly the atmosphere in the compartment seemed to tense up a bit. "I still can't believe they made me Head Boy. Merlin, you'd think, after all those issues in our fourth year..."

"You've already told me this," Al said in a singsong voice, poking his boyfriend in the ribs softly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I know. And I will probably say this thousand times yet. Maybe even more..." He released a deep sigh, sliding down in his seat a bit, resembling a deflating balloon now. "It seems so... out of place, you know? Like, how is that even legit to make someone who had caused such trouble in the past a Head Boy?" He snorted, shaking his head at the idea. "If not for the fact that the letter had my name on it, I would have thought it was some poor joke when I saw the badge in my envelope."

"Well, actually, it wasn't exactly _you_ who had caused all that trouble." Al pointed out to him with a meaningful look. "But you do deserve this role. I mean, honestly Scor, who would make a better Head Boy than you? _Especially_ if you take only the seventh year Slytherins." He patted the blond on the nose playfully.

Scorpius didn't smile though. Instead, he sighed, his expression seeming to be getting more and more serious by the second.

"I'm not sure I like this new role. It... just doesn't suit me. I don't see myself as a leader, in any way."

"Really? Scorpius, please, don't be funny. If it suits someone, it's most certainly you. You _are_ a very good leader if the situation calls for it; _and you know it_ , so don't even try denying it." Al gave him a warning look, raising finger at him. "Plus, you're Hogwarts top student... and you know the school's rules by heart... If _you_ aren't an example of a perfect student, I honestly don't know who is."

Scorpius watched him with those piercing grey eyes, worrying his lip, and Al felt a sudden urge to lean forward and suck on the blond's lip himself.

"I guess you _are_ right... sort of." He frowned. "I kind of hoped for our last year at Hogwarts to be... well, peaceful. Or, as peaceful as the last school year can be. I hoped we'd have more time for each other. I mean, we did have plenty of time during the previous year, but... It's our last year at Hogwarts, and then..."

"And then we'll live together. We'll buy a flat... or a house with a garden... you'd love to have a garden, wouldn't you..."

Al knew very well how much Scorpius loved the gardens of Malfoy Manor, and he himself loved them too, mostly because they made Scorpius literally radiate happiness and it was simply an impossible task to stay somber when you had a happy Scorpius around you; the boy's possitive aura was contagious.

"And we'll find jobs... and stuff... or could live off your inheritance if the need would be..." He smirked at his boyfriend, who shook his head with an amused expression; he actually was rich enough for them to live in abundance, though he never felt like simply live off his family fortune; he preferred actually doing something in life, using his skills and knowledge, helping people, and generally, making the world a better place- even if it would be only a tad bit better. Still, if those plans didn't work, he did have way more than enough money.

"But we'll still be together. All the time. Always and forever. Yeah?" Al put his hand over Scorpius' that was resting on the seat beside him, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The blond smiled at him in response and leaned in to plant a tender kiss on his lips. Al smiled at the sweet gesture; Scorpius knew really well how to express his feelings with a simple touch, even if he always said that he doesn't get the language of physical communication. He was a great learner though.

"Eh, this is gonna be a tough year, it seems... NEWTs and now all those Head Boy duties..." He sighed as he leaned back, his eyes fixing on the dark, heavy clouds that were completely covering the sky behind the window.

"Hey, you won't be alone, mister Head Boy." Al said, interlacing their fingers. "I'll be helping you and we'll find lots of time for ourselves. And for learning too. As we always do anyway."

"You'll be _helping me_?" Scorpius looked back at him, frowning, question written across his face.

"'Course I will. I've been thinking about it and I thought I could, let's say, be accompanying you during your patrols... You aren't going to have too much of them anyways, right? Well, I know it's not in line with the rules, but I have the Invisibility Cloak, sooo..." He winked at Scorpius, but the blond frowned, chewing on his lip again, clearly not willing to wholeheartedly approve the idea.

"Al, please, promise me that you won't get yourself in trouble as you usually do," he muttered, though he felt something warm inside him stir at the knowledge that his boyfriend was willing to make his future Head Boy duties less of a burden for his not-quite-the-most-self-confident person. In a way, at least.

Al's eyes flashed with exasperation.

"I won't, Scor. I promise," he said assuringly, placing his free hand over his heart in a gesture of oath. "Now, comere." He patted his thigh, his face lighting up with a smirk.

Scorpius grinned and obeyed, his movements deliberately slow and cat-like and his grey eyes held the intense gaze with the other boy's green ones as he placed himself in his boyfriend's lap, wiggling a bit as he sat there.

Amusement flashed in Al's expression as he placed his hands firmly on Scorpius' hips.

"Comfy?" he teased.

"Very," the blond said with a grin, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck and leaning in to initiate another very long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another veeery fluffy and veeery sappy chapter. Well, that _is_ the point of this fic, after all.  
>  But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I guess I can call them chapters, even though the next ones will be more like one-shots). This one was actually kind of part two of the previous one, but the next one will be more stand-alone. And what's gonna be after that- I don't know yet, cause so far I haven't written anything more than those three pieces. (I do have ideas, though. I just have to write them down in a form of actual one-shots.)  
> If you have any comments on my writing, I'll be more than glad to read them. :)


End file.
